


Fuckin' graceful

by charlottefrey



Series: cf's Advent Calendar 2015 [12]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy is just as always, Fluff, Harry is pretty fly, M/M, Parkour, bit of blood, gymnasitcs AU, meet weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy never believed in good luck. That's always been something happening to others, not him.<br/>Until he meets Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuckin' graceful

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favourite until now! I loved writing it!

H12. “You were chased by the cops, got in my car and just yelled ‘Drive!’” AU ([XX](http://tokiosunset.tumblr.com/post/105774914690))

 

* * *

 

 

Eggsy jumped over the trash cans, Deans goons at his heels. His breath was ragged, he was sweating like hell and the cut on his cheek was burning as the salty sweat came in contact with the ragged edges of it. His feet flew over the ground. Just ahead he saw a car with an open window. The street lamp just right to it's side was inviation enough. Launching himself up, Eggsy gripped the pole and swung his legs first over the Roof of the car before gliding into the seat.

    "FUCKIN' DRIVE!" He shouted at the Driver, an older Gentleman with wide shoked eyes. To his utter suprise, the man accelrated and Eggsy thanked every god existing that there was no traffic.

   "Can you Close the window?" The man said in a low tone, his voice honey and chocolate. Eggsy did as he was asked.

   "Sorry bruv fer tha' bu' i was chase' by me stepdad's goons." Eggsy said, slowly calming down. The man looked into the back mirrow and frowned.

   "Ah, i see." His eyes turned back to the road. "And i trust you just saw my car and thought it a good escape route."

   "See, i am sorry. Bu' it was me or the car. An' i will just Pop ou' if ye want me t' go." Eggsy looked out of the car window. Only now he noticed that it was a Jaguar XF. Fucking expensive Thing.

   "No. I want to know your Story." The man pulled into a parking house and soon found a spot. Parking and unlocking the car, he looked over to Eggsy. "I am Harry ."

   "Eggsy Unwin." The Young man said annoyed.

   "There is a small Sandwich place only down the road. Will you join me?" Eggsy hesitated, but fuck it, he drove in the same car as this man so he damn well pay for his fucking Sandwich.

   "Sure." Harry smiled softly. He stepped out of the car and Eggsy followed him through the maze of entraces and lifts until they reached street Level again. The cool wind bit Eggsy's sweat slicked back and only now Harry seemed to notice the cut on his face.

   "What is that?" The older pulled out a White handkerchief. "Let me see." Eggsy let him look at the wound, watching the man all the time doing so. The experssion on his face was soft and gentle.

   "Me stepdad likes t' throw stuff at me. That was a butcher's knife." Harry looked at Eggsy intently.

   "Why?"

   "Because he found out that i still go to gymnastics." Eggsy said and bit his lower lip.

   "So that's why you slipped into my car so gracefully." Harry sounded impressed. "Come there's a pharmacy."

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

When Eggsy sat down beside Harry, the man looked calmer. The cut on Eggsy's cheek was cleaned and covered with a large Bandage.

   "You say you do gymnastics." Eggsy nodded, mouth full with his Sandwich. "How Long?"

   "Ugh...seven years regularily and in the past few i just went whenever i was able to sneak out. Dean doesn' like it. Says it's gay an' stuff." Shrugging, Eggsy looked down on his Hands.

   "This man is a terrible Person. What does your Trainer say about you?"

   "He knows that there's somethin' goin' wrong but the Thing is he can't really do anythin'. Bu' he wants me t' go t' the Olympics trainin'. I don' know where i am supposed t' get the Money."

   "I trust you to find a way." Harry smiled.

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

   "Come on, get yer lazy ass up!" Marylin shouted at Eggsy doing push ups. "One more you fat fucker!" Her voice was loud and harsh in the otherwise empty and silent gym. But Eggsy liked it that way. Mary didn't take anyone's shit, lest his. She was a hard woman, her boyfriend was a former marine and both were super competetive.

   "Ms Hunter?" A voice shouted and Amelia, the sort of receptionist walked towards her. "There's someone for you and Eggsy." Two me followed her, but Eggsy knew better than to stop his work-out and look. Mary once made him do all the excersises again.

   "Stand up asshat." Eggsy sighed with relief and stood up. He was suprised to see Harry and another man walk towards them.

   "Mr Hunter? I trust you know me, i am Harry Hart." For the first time, Mary paled before Eggsy. She swallowed and shook his Hand. This man was a legend, having trained so many excellent gymnasts and being fucking Gold medal winner three times in a row.

   "It's a true honor to meet you." Harry's Brown eyes turned to Eggsy.

   "how are you Eggsy?" The younger man swallowed.

   "Ah..."

   "You know him." Mary's head shot around. "What the heck Gary?" 

   "We met through a fortunate accident." The bald man behind Harry grinned. Still his Trainer looked at Eggsy like she was about to murder him. "This is Merlin by the way."

   "Nice t' meet ya." Eggsy said and waved at the other man while Mary shook his Hand. "Okay, what are ye doin' here?"

   "I want to offer you to Sponsor you." Eggsy's knees gave way and only Mary's quick Reflexes kept him upright.

   "Ye got t' be kidding'."

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

Harry clapped Eggsy's shoulder. The younger man looked at the older.

   "Dammit!" He felt like he was about to float away with all the happines in his Body.

   "Gold medal at the first time...Not bad." Harry grinned. "I am proud of you." Tears suddenly filled Eggsy's eyes as he looked at his Trainer and Sponsor. He didnt care in that Moment for the cameras and the mass of People in the Stadium, he took Harry's face and kissed him. Then he went to collect his Gold medal, eyes never leaving Harry's.

 

 

* * *

 

 

For more stuff [visit my blog](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/tagged/Advent%20Calendar%202015)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> Have a nice 12the of December!


End file.
